KurooTsukki - Ne m'abandonne pas
by Aeryn58
Summary: Kuroo vient de passer un moment chez Tsukkishima. A l'heure de rentrer, sur le quai de la gare, il peut se passer pleins de choses. Surtout que les deux n'étaient pas prêts de se quitter... (enjoy!)


Bonjour à tous et à toutes ~ Aujourd'hui, je vous poste mon premier OS, avec un thème proposé par Nymouria, "KurooTsukki, dans une gare" (merci à iel) ~

En espérant que ça va vous plaire, enjoy ! _-Donut_

 _Le prochain train arrivera dans trente cinq petites minutes._

\- Eh, à quoi tu penses, Tsukkishima ?

Je tente de garder un air blasé et me tourne vers le capitaine de Nekoma, légèrement embarrassé. J'étais en train de penser à…

\- Quand ce foutu train arrivera.

…lui.

\- Non, sérieux ?

Il esquisse un sourire taquin, un seul côté de ses lèvres se relevant. Terriblement sexy. Aah- merde. Faut pas que je le regarde comme ça, putain… mais après une soirée comme hier… c'est quand il détache les yeux de sa montre pour les poser sur les miens que je tourne vivement la tête. J'essaye de me concentrer sur les rails du train, mais impossible. Il m'observe si intensément que je sens son regard mitrailler mon dos. Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose, pense à autr- ! Kuroo a frôlé ma main. Rapidement, discrètement, il m'a effleuré un seul instant, mais un frisson a parcouru toute mon échine. Une goutte de sueur tombe de mon front. Raah, pourquoi je perd mes moyens quand il est avec moi…Ce stupide chat est putain de chiant pourtant. Mais tellement attirant… merde. Je me remets à fantasmer. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce mec, pourtant ? C'était censé être juste un adversaire au volley…qui me donnait des conseils après l'entraînement… et qui le soir...

Il me tire de mes pensées. D'un simple geste, juste en me caressant l'avant-bras, juste en prenant ma main, liant nos deux chaleurs du bout des doigts, juste en faisant ça, j'étais déjà perdu. Nous étions au bord du quai, debout, là, deux hommes qui se tiennent comme des enfants. A cause de cet enfoiré, j'ai l'air de quoi ? Je décide de le mitrailler sur regard, mais ses yeux perçants me traversent de toutes parts et de son éternel air taquin, il me lance :

\- Tsukki~ c'était bien h-

J'essaye de le frapper avec ma main droite, mais il la tenait fortement et je suis donc incapable de la bouger. Je bougonne, et dégaine mon autre paume, sauf qu'il l'arrête. J'en ai marre.

\- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tsukki ? Tu as besoin d'encore me toucher ?

Cette fois, je m'approche de lui. J'ai envie, pour une fois, de le prendre au dépourvu. Dès qu'il a finit sa phrase, je m'approche de son visage, je m'approche de ses lèvres et je l'embrasse. Mon geste est brusque. Je suis furieux, merde ! Mais je fais quoi, là ? Non mais putain, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Il va partir. Il va me laisser, alors que j'ai tellement besoin de lui, je suis dépendant de lui, je le veux pour moi. Non mais je délire… Je veux juste sentir sa chaleur, son parfum frais et horriblement attirant qui m'embaume, et ses lèvres fines qui se mouent avec les miennes, et nos langue qui tournent… Mais je n'arrive à rien. Je me sens tellement, tellement ridicule. Je reste statique, nos bouches collées l'une contre l'autre, sans rien. Pas un mouvement, rien. Je pourrai même sentir un vide entre nous. Je ne peux pas bouger. Mes yeux sont fermés mais j'ai l'impression de voir son air déconcerté, déçu, près à m'empoigner et m'embrasser fougueusement. Je peux pas attendre. Du coup, j'ouvre les yeux et le regarde. Son regard est fermé et son visage traduit sa tristesse. Je comprend pas, putain. Kuroo ne se montre jamais comme ça. Pourquoi ce soir, c'est différent ? Une lueur désolée traverse son regard, et, honteux, je me détache de lui, juste en faisant un pas en arrière. J'observe les alentours, si des gens nous regardent, mais le quai est vide. Il est tard et a nuit tombe tôt, à cette époque… alors je tourne ma tête pour revenir au point de départ, et là Kuroo prend mon visage. Avec ses grandes mains, gelées, mais si rassurantes, il me caresse légèrement les joues, et des frissons me prennent. Et une goutte de sueur froide tombe de mon front. Et je détourne le regard.

« Rah, cette mauvaise habitude ! », grogne mon ami.

Ainsi, il se laisser aller sur mes lèvres. J'essaye de suivre le rythme, mais le chat ne cesse de l'augmenter. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, et des gémissements m'échappent. Honteux, j'essaye de les cacher en intensifie les mouvements, collant mon torse contre le sien. Il pose alors sa main sur ma hanche, et je me sens tellement détendu… Je me calme, et il s'arrête, puis me lèche les lèvres. Gêné, je m'enlève et regarde le sol quelques minutes. Je ne pensais plus à notre séparation, mais là les sentiments m'assaillent. C'est dangereux. J'ai pas l'habitude. Allez, Tsukkishima, reprend ton air hautain, contrôle la situation… Non. Kuroo va retourner à Nekoma. Les vacances, c'est fini. Et en pensant à ça, inconsciemment, je serre du poing.

Je suis lunatique. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai ce prénom…* Le flot de mes pensées va à toute vitesse et quand je suis avec lui elles reviennent, tourbillonnent. Un sentiment vient alors se poser sur mes épaules. Aah, non.. Ma gorge se serre. Ma bouche tremble. J'ai froid. Cette sensation me pèse, me fait courber les épaules, fait baisser mon regard sur mes chaussures, m'oblige à me concentrer sur chaque petites saletés dessus. Ca m'énerve, bordel. Mais j'en peux plus, alors je craque.

Des larmes coulent, des larmes transpercent mes joues, des larmes glacés font leur route le long de mon visage. Des larmes. Je ne pensais pas pleurer. Vraiment, je me sentais blasé, je me sentais pas si triste que ça, je me pensais comme d'habitude. Mais le brun, c'est pas qu'un plan cul. C'est surement ça, le problème. Ma vue se brouille, car le froid glace mes lunettes. Non, c'est pas ça, je sais que je vois flou parce que je pleure, je pleure comme un sale gamin, je pleure en silence pour ne pas qu'il m'entende, je pleure comme si j'avais honte. Un homme, ça doit cacher ses sentiments. Un homme, ça doit aimer une femme. Un homme… d'après mes parents, je n'en suis plus un. Je ne suis même plus leur fils. Ils ne sont même plus mes parents. C'est réciproque, cette haine. Aah, mes pleurs s'intensifient… Je me sens mal, tellement mal. Du coup, entre deux hoquetements, je prend ma respiration et soupire.

J'ai mal au cœur, je ne veux pas qu'il parte déjà. Et j'entends pourtant le train, au loin. Déjà, putain. Je veux pas qu'il me quitte, putain ! Je veux encore sentir ses mains contre ma peau, sa bouche contre la mienne, je veux encore pouvoir observer chaque parcelle de son corps toute la nuit… Je veux encore boire avec lui, je veux encore qu'on fume tous les deux sur mon balcon, qu'on regarde les étoiles après l'entraînement, et qu'on songe à notre relation secrète -Kageyama m'a peut-être grillé d'ailleurs, mais on s'en fout de ce petit bâtard-. Je veux pas que mon petit-ami m'abandonne, putain. C'est pourtant naturel, non ? Et alors que j'entend les contrôleurs arriver, j'essuie mes yeux humides, je fourre mes mains gelées dans mes poches, et je relève la tête.

Kuroo pleurais.

* Tsukkishima, en japonais, signifie « lune ».


End file.
